H i g h S c h o o l D a z e
by Left T
Summary: This is an AU fic of the teenage lives of the lovely Nana and Hachi. Both have 1st person POVs that should slot together like and in-sync jigsaw! Pairings and characters come in as story progresses. Not as stereotypical as it seems we hope! Enjoy x
1. The one with Manolos and Strawberries

D/C: © To Ai Yazawa and her beautiful imagination! (Get better soon we love you!!)

A/N: Originally started as a co-op AU with a really good friend of mine, so you'll see her expressions in Nana's point of view for several chapters and mine in Hachiko's. After a while it's just me, perhaps the style will change, but I will try to be as consistent as possible.

I'm dedicating this to my friend who I started this with. I miss you x

7…………………………………………………………………………………………………………8

This is just my luck – no! This is the Demon God's work!! I really don't care what people say, karma exists, I'm just getting the crappy end of it! I've had a really bad day and to top it off I'm being chased by a wanna-be French Poodle who won't stop barking! Perhaps dogs hate me because I hate them…

When I was six years old, my Mum thought it'd be a good idea to finally give into to my Sister's never-ending nagging, and let her have the dog she always wanted. It was fine until it got bigger, all I remember is one afternoon coming into my room and finding every single Barbie doll I owned ripped to shreds. It was horrible, like looking at the aftermath on a battle field. I still remember seeing all the dolls strewn across the floor…

And now, from making me run so much it's ruining my most recent pair of Manolos! Damn you Demon God!! I kept running, looking onward towards the end of the promenade, aiming for a gap where I could just slip through and hide from it. Unfortunately the yappy little thing had other plans, backing me into a corner by a wall. I stared at it and stepped backwards, pushing myself as tight to the surface as possible, while spreading my arms out either side of me, clutching frantically at the brickwork for support. My knees feel as if they're about to give in! I can't bear to look at its beady little eyes any longer! It's growling at me! It's gonna strike, I know it!!

I bit my lip. Okay Nana, you can do this, just go back. I bent down slightly, and slid my left foot back so the heel of my shoe was flush against the wall, in a feeble attempt to gain my footing. I pushed off with all the strength I had left in me and ran as fast as my shoes would allow- Great. More blisters. I had run about half the length of the promenade only to find that this stupid little dog was more persistent that I thought. Too frightened to look back on it I kept running, totally oblivious to everything except the fear of being caught up. Turns out it was closer than I thought. The yappy little fluff ball bit me! I screamed out in pain. Then it happened.

My knees hit the decking hard. I looked down to see the girl -who was knocked flat in my panic- lying underneath me, wearing an expression that seemed far from amused. My first impression of her, even if it was brief, was that above all else… She intrigued me. Her make-up was gothic, and by the way she wore her uniform she was following a nouveau punk style.

I got snapped out of my short daydream as she raised a dark eyebrow at me. My eyes widened as I gushed:

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" I yelled frantically at her. "I…" I trailed off, noticing her glance downwards. Of all the days to wear a skirt. She saw. She saw my underwear. It wasn't even nice underwear! It has strawberries on it!! I clapped my hand over my mouth, flushing scarlet as she said through sniggers: "Strawberries."

The next instant she stopped laughing and glared up at me. I've never been so petrified. That look. I think I preferred her when she was giggling.

She practically growled at me: "It would be great if could get your ass off of my chest."

I was about to move myself, but she didn't give me the option. She sat bolt upright, grabbed me roughly by the tops of my arms- and pushed me off for me. As she walked off she called back to me:

"Nice panties Hachiko…"

This made me even more confused. She was talking about the faithful dog in Japanese folklore. This stupid "Poodle"- which was STILL there with me- wasn't even wearing anything. I yelled to back her "Please! Don't leave me with this thing! It looks vicious!!"

She left me lying there, still terrified of the ratty excuse for a dog just behind me. I've never been so humiliated or so curious about another person- in all my life.

* * *

So here I am, minding my own business listening to music and watching the smoke from my cigarette swirl and spiral upwards into the expanse we call a sky. I really don't believe what anyone says you DO NOT get what you pay for. Why the hell are these things squeaking?? I thought to myself as I yanked the things off. Terrific. My only decent headphones have now been reduced to a piece of crap. No, surely not. These cost me loads. I checked and placed them back on my ears... Still squeaking. And then in that moment I found out that humans , or this human at least could scream at such a pitch that it sounded like a squeak.

I look up from my DMs to see this crazy girl running _my_ way down the promenade, screaming her bloody head off. I had nothing else to do, other than school but I was already late for that by like a week, so I watched her as she ran past, if you can call something at that speed a run, not that I'm surprised she's snail paced, what kind of shoes is she wearing?

She passes me, and behind her … is this tiny little French poodle thing, it was hilarious! It was tiny! Like the size of my hand! What is she freaking out about? Throw it a bone or something.

So, I'm staring at this girl, who could easily be called "popular" based on the way she looked. She's not gonna stand much chance of running away from that dog in those shoes … where does she think she's gonna go? Okay, she wants to get away from it, but down here? Uh-uh, no chance. I am NOT helping her, no matter what.

Okay, so she's found a wall, but what does she expect to do now? Ahh, a push off start, right, that's not gonna work. Uhhh…why's she running over here now? Oh right, so she's decided to make it MY problem now, thanks . . . I swear, if she even touches me in the slightest… aw crap …

… How the hell did that even happen?! Did she have to land on top of me?? And, like that too?

"Oh my God I'm so sorry! I …" She practically screamed at me, and okay, I admit it, I looked, but it was so hard to miss what she was wearing. "Strawberries?" I tried to say through sniggering and raising an eyebrow at her. She went bright red, which just made me laugh more, and started screaming: "STRAWBERRIES?!"

Naturally, I don't like being sat on, so I stopped laughing, and glared at her. "It would be awesome if you could get your ass off my chest…" She kinda started to move, but it wasn't really a request, more like, a hint as to what was to follow.

She wasn't gonna get off me in a hurry, so I grabbed her arms, sat up, and put her on the floor. I got up, wiped the dust from my boots and skirt, straightened my shirt up, and sorted my fringe out. I pulled out my box of cigarettes, and whilst I was lighting it I called back to her sarcastically "Nice panties Hachikō" and I walked off, leaving her to fend for herself.

--

Reviews would make my day! Thanks for reading! ^_^


	2. The one with Swearing and Compliments

7……………………………………………………………………………………………………8

I'm so losing every ounce of patience with this thing! After the "incident" on the promenade (as if that wasn't bad enough,) this dog is still following me, with the same speed as earlier!

I ran to the school's main double doors, shouldering them in my panic, causing them the bang loudly, the sound reverberating off the walls, and I attempted to shut the dog out as fast as was physically possible. I leant heavily against the closed doors and let my body slide down them, lacking any kind of energy… I glanced down at my watch, catching a glimpse of my reflection in its face. I looked awful, sweaty, dishevelled and…… God, I'd like to use an expletive if the hallway wasn't so quiet…And then I realised. Class had already started. My perfect attendance was ruined. Fantastic….

That's it I've had enough, I'm gonna yell anyway, may as well, today can't get any crappier:

"SHIT!"

Y'know what? I feel so much better after that. So I decided that since my attendance is ruined regardless, I'll go to class as I am. A mess.

I pushed the door open quietly and walked in to a sea of staring faces. I'll never hear the end of this. Even Sensei faltered: "Ah…(longest pause of my life to date.) "K-Komatsu San, please sit.

I nodded meekly at her and did as I was told. I sat at the only empty seat next to….Great. The girl I met at the promenade this morning. Since when does she even go to this class anyway? She's not even paying any attention! I glanced down at her, she had her eyes shut. Is she actually sleeping?? I checked myself, realising I was stood up staring at her. My eyes flicked from my seat to her boots on her side of the desk. I sighed, surrendering, and took my seat.

To my surprise she turned to face me, as she took the headphones off slightly and said to me wryly: "You look... Nice."

"Shut up!" I whispered angrily back at her.

"Suit yourself." She said to me placidly with what looked like a genuine smile, then she shut the sound of the classroom out once more.

* * *

It took me an hour to get to school after that … I took some detours. I got to class about 15 minutes before it finished, and, of course, Sensei wasn't happy, but she never is.

I strutted in, ignored the usual teacher-style insults and unwanted advice, and parked my ass down at the back of the room on a table for two (like, the only table of two in any of my classes that I rarely go to). I slammed my chair up against the wall, loudly pulled it forward about a foot, leant back on two legs of it, and dropped my DMs onto the desk stretching my legs out.

Sensei gave me her stereotypical disapproving look … which I casually ignored. I stuck my headphones on (cause now I know they don't squeak) making sure they totally surrounded my ears, (Sensei was talking about some mountain somewhere, which I obviously wasn't interested in) and I fiddled with my cigarette box.

"Osaki-San? … Nana-San?!"

Ugh, what does she want now? "Listen Sensei, I know I was late, but you can't start shouting for no-"

"Where is Komatsu-San?"

… Who? "Why are you asking me? I don't know"

"She sits next to you doesn't she?"

I never come to this class, how would I know? "Beats me" I shrugged, shot my usual look at her, and went back to what I was doing before I was rudely interrupted. The silence didn't last long.

"SHIT!"

I jumped a mile, like, the kinda jump you'd do if you'd just been bit in the ass by something. I slam my headphones off, not sure why, and joined everyone staring at the door. Of course, they all started muttering "Ommmmm, they swore" kinda thing. I got bored, and remembered that I thought I was the only person who could possibly swear that loudly. I went back to what I was doing being I was rudely interrupted . . . again. This is not my day. I didn't hear the door open, but it must have, cause when I opened my eyes, a real tiny bit, I saw her eyes, which meant that she was there, just, like, blatantly standing there. I don't know about her, but she was making me totally uncomfortable, I'm not used to being stared at, no matter what the situation. I shut my eyes again, and in the break between tracks I heard her sigh and finally sit down. I decided to make some snide comment about what happened earlier on the promenade, but when I looked at her. . .

She was a mess . . . a total and complete mess. Her hair was all knotted and looked like she'd been struck with lightning, her make-up was smudged and made her look like she was wearing camo-paint, her shirt was dirty and crumpled, her skirt twisted half way round her waist, her right sock down by her ankle, and her shoes (if you could now call them that) were barely visible beneath . . . well, more mess. But, through all that, she seemed . . . real. She'd obviously had a rough day, even if it was just running from some puny dog, but she still came into class looking like a scruff. Perhaps she's not as stuck-up as I thought . . .

"You look . . . nice" I commented, pulling off one of my headphones. Obviously not grateful for my . . . compliment, she attempted to quietly shout "Shut up!" at me. "Suit yourself" I flashed her a smile (why not?) and put my headphones back on . . .

--

I hope this is reading okay ^__^ ;

Let me know xx


	3. The one with the Umbrella and Raindrop

7. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .8

I watched her walk out of the classroom ten minutes later, Sensei's complaints echoing after her. If anything I was relieved, after the day I've had I could do without her critique on my appearance. It's not like she was being sincere anyway. I packed up my things and headed out of the main doors. Perfect. Now my hair was about to get even more messy. I stared up at the threatening grey clouds, it was about to rain. I took out my umbrella, ducked under it and made my way down the steps. And then I saw her. If my day had got just a little better, I wouldn't have followed this up. I really don't do confrontation. Ever.

I walked over to her as fast as I could in my ruined shoes, and glared down at the apathetic face below me.

"Yes?" she questioned casually up at me looking through the dark strands.

This girl's attitude is ridiculous: "You made me late!" I yelled at her.

"Aw, poor you, you'll survive" She retorted sarcastically.

That's it. She's the only person I've met in my life who can make all my patience vanish in an instant. "God, I knew it," I began, the anger taking me over completely, "Why do people like_ you_ even come to school?? I mean nothing phases you! I had a perfect attendance percentage until this morning, now it's ruined!!"

"Oh right, and I caused that?" She answered me so disconnectedly I was even more taken aback than I'd first thought.

"No, but you made it so much worse!" My words were clearly a lost cause by now.

"Really? . . . And how did I do that?" She answered back, not affected.

"You could've helped!" I screamed back at her, beside myself.

"It wasn't my place to interfere, you seemed to be doing fine on your own."

How dare she say that to me! "Oh for God's sake, just apologise already! Not that I expect to get any kind of decent answer from a drop-out like _you_!!"

And then it happened. I had no idea she was that strong. The next instant I'd lost all contact with the ground as she grabbed at the front of my shirt and lifted me clean off the concrete. I stared at my shoes. I couldn't bring myself to look at her, I'd never been physically threatened before, I could feel myself shaking as I dropped the umbrella. I flinched as it hit the hard surface.

I listened to her argument, and feeling wronged I froze up. By the end I felt I had to say something.

Appearing to have finished she said:

"And for the record, you wanna know what made you late? Your shoes, are what made you late-"

"I..." Mumbling weakly, I cut her off. That was as much as I managed to do. I couldn't get the words out. The silence was touchable, then in my line of vision I saw her hand. More so than her argument, more so than me landing on top of her earlier that morning, the next thing she did surprised me. She lifted my chin with her free hand. It really wasn't the action that surprised me. It was how delicate the action was.

"Look at me." She hissed.

I continued to stare down at my feet.

She leaned in closer to me, and whispered into the hollow of my ear:

"Be brave, I need you to look at me when you're gonna tell me exactly what you think of me."

She waited. Nothing.

"Look. At. Me."

Petrified, I brought myself to stare into the dark eyes that were now searching my own face, and spoke up: "Firstly, I think you should replace my shoes-"

"You want me to replace them?! No chance; forget it, I don't help out preppy airheads like you-"

"And secondly," I said shakily interrupting her, "I don't think you have the right to tell me about my life when you don't even know me."

As soon as I had finished the final word she threw me backwards. I fell roughly against the bench opposite to her... it started to rain.

* * *

I left the class a few minutes later, followed by Sensei's teacher-style insults and advice, and went to sit out in the quad. I sat down on one of two benches on either side of the path, mine being underneath a Sakura tree, and waited. I don't really know what for, but I was there about 10 minutes when that girl walked out. I think she'd been to the toilets, but she still looked like a girl in the army corps who'd been electrocuted. She saw me, looked a bit pissed, popped out her umbrella (even though it wasn't raining) and snail-paced, stormed over to me. She stood proudly in front of me, and waited. Once I'd realised she was too chicken to say something, I looked up at her through my fringe.

"Yes?" I asked, plainly.

"You made me late!" She screamed at me, like being late was anything to worry about.

"Poor you, you'll survive" I said flatly.

"God, I knew it. Why do people like_ you_ even come to school?? I mean nothing phases you! I had a perfect attendance percentage until this morning, now it's ruined!!" God, what a swot. I could see her face getting redder as she just got angrier. By the look of her, you wouldn't think that she could start shouting at someone, but if it comes to her precious schooling, oooh, no touchy.

"Oh right, and I caused that?" Like I had anything to do with it, unless she can't quite remember, she brought me into it, not the other way round.

"No, but you made it so much worse!" She looked like she was giving up, clutching at straws kinda thing.

"Really? . . . And how did I do that?"

"You could've helped" What could I possibly have done? It's not like I could've shot it in the face or something, I wouldn't wanna upset the dog too much by killing its 'tasty' meal.

"It wasn't my place to interfere, you seemed to be doing fine on your own" She looked a bit more pissed at that.

"Oh for God's sake, just apologise already! Not that I expect to get any kind of decent answer from a drop-out like _you_!!"

That was it. I launched myself at her, grabbed the collar of her shirt with my left hand and pulled her off the floor so we were at equal eye level. I felt her shaking beneath my fingers, and she cringed when her umbrella hit the concrete.

Whispering, I talked at her: "Apologise for what? If anything, you should apologise to me for sitting on my damn chest! You might be able to go cry to Daddy, and he'd give you the world, but the world doesn't work like that. I wouldn't expect you to understand anything that real. You go home to your big house and lots of money, and forget about the normal people who do everything to help you get where you are. Spending your 'hard earned' cash to buy your smart clothes, but they don't make you smart, you're just as twisted as everyone else. And what, I'm a drop-out? Unless you hadn't realised you snobby brat, I'm still in school. Okay, I'm not getting the grades, but I'm not working towards a stuffy 9 to 5 office job, which is where you'll end up, unless Daddy bails you out and gives you even more money so you don't starve to death"

I paused for a second, letting her soak it all in. She was staring at her feet, she had been since I picked her up. It was starting to bug me, but I kept talking. "And for the record, you wanna know what made you late? Your shoes are what made you late-"

"I..." She choked out. She was still shaking, and still looking at her feet. I decided to do something about it.

"Look at me" I hissed. I brought my right hand up, put my hand on her chin, and jolted her face upwards. She looked startled . . . was the movement _too_ quick? Her eyes were still looking down, at her beautifully ruined shoes I suspect. She was really pissing me off now, just look at me already! I leant in closer, and whispered into her ear:

"Be brave, I need you to look at me when you're gonna tell me exactly what you think of me" Cause I knew that was coming, and I was willing to 'take' it, up until I decided to argue back. She didn't say anything, and she must find her feet really amusing, cause she was still staring at them.

"Look. At. Me." I growled at her. Her wide eyes slowly looked upwards, and she looked me straight in the eyes.

"Firstly, I think you should replace my shoes-"

"You want me to replace them?! No chance; forget it, I don't help out preppy airheads like you-"

And then it hit me. I thought she was different . . . wrong . . . I _wanted_ her to be different. To not be like all the other god forsaken girls in this god forsaken hell hole. She was still talking, but I didn't hear her. I've never felt like this before, so near, yet so far. And without any will of my own, my eyes began to sting. I threw her backwards and I sat back down, putting my head in my hand. She ended up sitting on the bench opposite me, her umbrella in between, marking what had just happened.

She eyed me warily, like a puppy would if it saw a cat for the first time, and we just sat across from each other, I didn't look at her.

It started to rain then . . . I had a raindrop rolling down my cheek.


	4. The one with the Cake and Namecalling

I really didn't have the heart to talk to her the next morning. I realise that I might've come across as slightly spoilt. But then again that doesn't mean she had the right to physically man-handle me! The weird thing about all this is that despite what's happened, I can actually picture us getting along well, maybe even becoming friends.

To be honest, I felt oddly alone without her taunts this morning. I looked about the busy corridor as I pushed through the sea of students. I realise that I'm not liked by many people, mainly because of my 'Teacher's Pet' attitude, but I really can't help it. I've always been studious ever since I was a child.

The way she touched my chin yesterday afternoon kept playing on my mind. Now that I think about it, it didn't seem like she had any intent to harm me. If anything it seemed...

I was snapped out of my daydream when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I twisted about sharply only to see her stood there.

"What's wrong?" She questioned, her eyes searching my face. "You look deep in thought this morning; personally it's too early for me."

She laughed and began walking with me. Obviously yesterday hadn't even crossed her mind.

"N-no" I stammered, shocked that she was even speaking to me. "I was just thinking about – I broke off blushing furiously. The last thing I was about to tell her was that I was thinking about our argument yesterday.

"Mmhm." She pushed, raising a dark eyebrow expectantly at me.

"I was just thinking about what class I had next." I said, flashing her the most convincing smile I could muster. She nodded back, smiling. Thank god for that. And then she looked puzzled. Oh no. She knows! She knows what I was _really _thinking about. I -

"But aren't you the smartest person here? Don't you _always _know what class you have next?" She commented wryly.

Phew. False alarm. No clue. "No one's perfect." I said smiling sweetly at her. "But I'm pretty sure it's cookery now that I think about it." I added, my voice dropping. I hated cookery above all things. Even more than P.E.

"You don't like cookery?" She asked, catching my tone.

"Not at all" I replied, feeling uneasy as I said, "I just can't do it."

"Ah." She said, looking at the floor.

I looked at her thinking: What does that expression mean coming from you? She really did intrigue me. The second bell rang and I jumped out of my thoughts, turning my head away so she wouldn't suspect me of staring again.

I looked forward once more only to see she was ahead of me. She shouted above the murmur of the thoroughfare: "Don't burn anything!"

I giggled and shouted back to her sarcastically ,"Thanks!"

* * *

Why the hell am I coming to school? _And_ on time, since when have I cared? I could totally fail mid-terms and wouldn't even think twice. But, I dunno, I can't seem to stop thinking about yesterday in the quad. I could've done it so differently, like, not picked her up. The thing's only tiny, I'm surprised she coped.

She's probably gonna totally ignore me from now on, like all the other kids here, and most of the teachers too. Yeah okay, I got a sucky attitude, but I can't remember being anything different. It's hard to change when you don't know how, or what to change into.

What I don't get is, is that she's a total snob, looking down on everybody with her exasperating high grades and lots of money, but . . . she's still different, and I can't work out why! It's driving me insane! So anyway, I'm walking to class trying not to think about it. I have no idea what 'class' I'm meant to be in, or where, so really I'm just walking about . Right on time, there she is.

I sped up, pushed people out the way harder, causing a small child to fall over another small child, to catch up to her.

"What's wrong?" I tapped her on the shoulder and scanned her face. She looks worried. "You look deep in thought this morning; personally it's too early for me." I smiled, then laughed when she flushed pink and hesitantly said "N-no".

I started walking with her down the busy corridor, with people seeing the two of us and kinda parting down the middle, we are, after all, the teacher's pet and the dead beat. I glanced at her shocked expression, as she was still talking.

"I was just thinking about-" And she shut up. I'm not a curious person, but I wanted to know, so I pushed.

"Yes?" I bent my head down to her height, and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was just thinking about what class I had next." She smiled at me, not quite sure why, but I smiled back and nodded. Hang on, she shouldn't need to think _that_ hard about what class she's got. My face sat in a puzzled look and I asked her "But aren't you, like the smartest person ever? Don't you _always _know what class you've got next?" She looked relieved, God she confuses me.

"No-one's perfect" She flashed another smile, then her face dropped "But I'm pretty sure it's cookery now that I think about it." Wasn't she already thinking about it? "You don't like cookery?" I asked, plainly cause she didn't sound excited about it . . . mad woman.

"Not at all. I just can't do it." She replied, looking and sounding a bit miffed.

"Ah" I looked at the floor. I was kinda hoping she'd like it. She looks like she'd be good at it. The second bell rang, and I looked up, while she looked sideways. I started to walk off, there wasn't much point in me hanging around now, she's got a class to go to. I stopped, turned around and shouted above everybody "Don't burn anything!"

She giggled, grinned, and sarcastically shouted back at me "Thanks!" then she walked off. I went to go find somewhere comfy to chill.

* * *

I would rather be anywhere right now than doing this. I could see myself in the music room, working on my scales, relaxing. Not running around in one of the cookery rooms like some demented headless chicken!

I tied my apron in tightly to my hips, wiping the sweat from my forehead and commenced darting about the room again, petrified. I have no clue. I am the kind of girl who burns cereal! So when Sensei called us in today and announced that we'd all be making a three tiered strawberry cake, with strawberry icing from scratch, as you can imagine I nearly died!

The whole process of cooking (especially desserts) disgusted me. The heat from the ovens which made you sweat, the stickiness of the ingredients which attached themselves to your fingers – never to come off. The fact that the tiny toppings and finery which was meant to complete the cake ended up lodging themselves under your fingernails. Honestly, in my eyes it was way too much hard labour for very little gain.

And, as if this class couldn't get any worse, why is she even_ here_?

I caught her gaze before she even saw me. I looked across at her as a nonchalant expression graced her features. I'll say one thing for her, she never looks panicked. This ultimately made me feel ten times worse, as it clicked what her seemingly implicit "ah" meant earlier. She was good in the kitchen. Of all people, her! Part of me wished to be swallowed up by the tiled floor, in fact my plan was to hide, but it was too late. Sensei called: "Nana!"

I nodded and walked up to her, trying desperately to disguise my fear of being in the kitchen. To my surprise, I saw the dark haired girl stand next to me also.

She questioned Sensei in that deep voice of hers: "You called me?"

In that instant everything that happened in the next ten seconds was perfectly in sync:

"Your name's Nana too??" We chorused, shocked continuing:

"But I thought-

"Sensei was-

"That's just weird!"

Sensei looked back and forth between us both. "Y-yes," she stammered smiling uneasily, "did you not know that?"

"I called Osaki Nana in to help you Komatsu-San, as you might know she is-

"Can we not?" Nana interrupted her quickly, checking herself and looking about the room. "I just don't want people to know."

I cast a suspicious glance at her as Sensei said: "As you wish Oosaki-San. At any rate, I was hoping you might help Komatsu-San to gain some skill in this class."

And with that I saw a smile start to creep across her face as she giggled lightly.

"Osaki-San!" Sensei Scorned, "This isn't funny!"

"Actually," Nana countered back at her, "Sensei, it's hilarious, isn't Komatsu-San one of the smartest people in this school? And you're telling me that she can't make a simple cake??"

I saw her shoulders start to shake uncontrollably as a full out laugh broke out of her.

"Oh, you are just loving this aren't you?" I whispered angrily back at her, elbowing her sharply in the ribs.

Sensei shook her head, realising that her discipline was now useless, and walked off to leave us to it.

"Right Hachiko- Nana started, her voice still shaking with laughter as she turned towards me.

"I'm sorry," I said, genuinely puzzled "the dog you're on about really isn't in this class. I mean it's disgusting to keep a dog in room where food is prepared, I –

"I never meant the dog. She said bluntly, cutting me off. It's _your _nickname; don't ask me why, it reminds me of you."

I scowled at her. "You're calling me a dog?! Okay, first the dig at me for the lack of cookery skills, now this?! God, that's it!" I screamed at her. "I can't work with you!! SENSEI!! SEN-mm. Nana clapped her hand over my mouth, silencing me. I glared up at her as she responded surprisingly quietly:

"Hachi, you gotta calm down."

Again with that, that manner I don't understand. It's like she can be threatening but caring at the same time...

My expression softened, as she let me go and flexed a dark eyebrow at me smiling cheekily. An expression that I was beginning to associate with her.

"Okay," I said straightening out the creases in my apron, as I attempted to appear as forthcoming as possible. "What do I do first?"

"Make the cake mix, it's important to get this right, cause if you put too much or too little egg in it you're finished for because it's the most obvious mistake when people taste it."She continued. "The flour and the butter has to be mixed evenly because of lumps, you really have to check." She gave out these instructions as she was getting all the ingredients. "Rising flour obviously Hachiko, otherwise you just end up with a flat cake without any depth in it. Also sugar, quite a bit- I mean it's a dessert, we don't want it being mistaken for something savoury."

I nodded. You could've knocked me out with a feather. She was meticulous, precise, conscientious... I won't judge people anymore.

"Three cake tins, three layers, biggest to smallest for building the tiers, not the opposite way round, the cake would over-balance and fall- but then I'd have thought that was obvious even for you." She chuckled as she reached up pulling the tins from the top cupboards. "Hey!" I giggled, blushing.

"Icing," she began again, setting the utensils and ingredients down on the counter just in front of me. "_Real_ strawberry icing, so you need real strawberries- blend them if you like to make the consistency better, but just remember they've got to be put with cream and sugar, and then that cream has got to be whipped to thicken it. The thickness is important; it has to set on top of the cake mix, not get absorbed into it, if you get me."

"Okay. I can't do this. It's just too hard. And there's too much to remember." I said looking about the room slightly lost.

She took the cream and strawberries out of the fridge, placed them with the rest of the ingredients and stood in front of me. "No-one who is as tense as you are right now ever cooked anything good." she said frankly.

I dropped my head, looking at the floor. I heard her sigh.

"Listen," she said, taking me by my shoulders gently "just relax. It'll look good in the end, you'll get this, and I'm here to help."

I'd never heard her speak this softly, and it forced me to stare up, in a way I really wanted to see her face when she was this calm. But for some reason I just couldn't hold the eye contact with her, maybe because I wasn't used to her looking like that. She let go of me and started to prepare the cake mix.

"Want a go?" She said, not even having to look at the bowl as she mixed the ingredients in lightly and quickly.

"Can't I just pretend to be doing something so Sensei doesn't yell at me, and just watch you so I pick it up?"

"Aww" Nana said back to her usual mocking tone "Scared you'll screw it up, Hachiko?"

I rolled my eyes at her, pouting defiantly as I snatched the bowl from her. The thickness of the mix was surprising, so much to the point that after about only 10 seconds of stirring my arm started to ache. I could feel Nana's gaze burning in to the back of my head, expecting some snide comment, bracing myself. "What?" I asked.

"Let go of the spoon." She replied quietly from behind me.

"Why?" I protested.

"Just do it," she said exasperated taking the mixing bowl and spoon and placing them on a nearby counter top.

I flinched as she took my hand in hers, turning my wrist so the palm was facing upwards. It's awful to say, but I still feel like she might hurt me when she gets close.

"Y'know... You could really hurt your hand gripping that hard. Relax your hand, and don't mix in circles either. Mix it in oval shapes quickly, it causes your hand to lift the spoon and get some more air in to it."

I nodded mutedly.

"Right," She said handing the spoon and bowl back, "just try again."

By the time we had finished it was, and I can't believe I'm saying this... Practically like art that you could eat. Half of the things she put on there weren't even required. It was like she was totally absorbed and adamant on finishing a creation.

Around the three levels of the cake was strawberry cream that traced the edges of the tiers in perfectly straight circles, resting on top of the icing. Just after the circles of cream were little dashes of it, this part amazed me most. As I watched her with the piping bag, she twisted it while the cream spread itself out- just quickly enough so that it would form itself into a neat little point at the top. In between the neat little blobs of cream were sprinkles of grated chocolate and other toppings. At the highest point on the smallest tier was a strawberry centre piece. Strawberries cut into halves and quarters all inter-locking in a tight little circle, with a whole strawberry placed directly in the middle, the cream outlining the strawberries themselves.

I watched her drizzle chocolate in light dextrous zigzags across the top of the centre piece of strawberries. I stared in silence.

"It's finished." She said. Although she had her back to me, I could tell by the tone of her voice that Nana was smiling.

"It's...It's" I choked out weakly.

In the next instant I looked up as Nana turned to face me looking concerned. "You don't like it?"She questioned.

"I... It's...Beautiful. I just... I couldn't find the words I'm so amazed." I finally got there.

She stepped forward, just in front of me: "Thank you." She said extremely humbly. My eyes widened as I saw her blush ever so slightly. And then something shocked me even more. Her eyes. I'd never seen them so vivid, they were shining. It was like looking at the surface of water when the sunlight catches it. Almost as if the light is dancing...

"You alright Hachiko?" She questioned, not appearing to read into my utter adoration for her or her cooking skills in that instant. As soon as she asked the moment disappeared. Like smoke, totally intangible.

"Yeah, thank you very much, it's wonderful." I grinned back at her. "I could never have done it."

"Yeah well," she said chuckling "that's why they sent me." "Wanna taste it?" She asked smiling back softly.

"But you just made that! We can't cut it now!!" I exclaimed shocked.

"To be honest, I like it a lot too; I wasn't planning on cutting the actual cake." She replied, placing her finger tip on one of the dabs of strawberry cream. "Taste it," her finger about an inch away from my lips.

My eyes flicked from her finger to her face and back again. She raised her eyebrow expectantly at me, smiling. That look again. Okay, I admit it, I gave in. I leant forward slightly closing my mouth just around the tip of her finger.

Oh my God.

I'd never tasted any dessert that was that brilliant in all my life. It was like all the sweetness merged perfectly.

Nana pulled her finger out of my mouth neatly, as I picked my head up. As if it were a reflex, my eyes fluttered closed as I clapped my hand to my mouth.

"I..." My attempt to form words.

"Don't say anything." I heard her giggle delicately to herself, "That was enough."

After about five seconds I opened my eyes, snapping back into reality. "Don't you want sensei to grade it?"

"Hachiko, I don't do it for the credit." She said smiling at me.

That was a little too nice for her. I was on guard. "No?" I questioned, intrigued but as casual as my tone would get.

"No. I do it to see how pissed off you can get at me for being better than you. Little Miss Perfect." She answered laughing and gesturing at me.

Knew it. It _was_ too nice.

I shook my head at her exasperatedly, smiling at her.

"I'm gonna go, seeing as that you aren't in need of my services now." She said, grinning cheekily back at me, as she walked to the door.

* * *

Ah, the boredom. I would never have thought that sitting around at school doing bull would get boring. I'd already tried the quad, the upstairs music room, 3 canteens all of which I'd been immediately shouted at and told to remove myself, _and_ the gym. All had been just as boring as the last. I decide to just lounge around on a bench, y'know, putting your feet up and listening to music kinda thing. Just as I'd got comfortable and realised that this wasn't boring-

"Osaki-San?"

I open my eyes, to see Sensei, from cookery, the only class I attend, standing in front of me. She looked a bit apprehensive, but not like she was worried for her own sake.

"Yes?" I question, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Come with me" Mm, sure, like that's gonna happen.

"Why?" I ain't moving unless it's an emergency.

"I need you to help a fellow student, Komatsu-San"

Who?! "Who?"

"Komatsu-San" She repeated like I didn't hear her the first time.

"Yeah I heard, but you're saying that like I'm meant to know who that is" I frown at her.

"Nana, will you just come with me please? This girl's a mess in the kitchen"

"Not my problem Sensei, I'm sorry" I close my eyes again expecting her to leave. The next thing I know she's pulled off my headphones and's whispering in my ear.

"You'll like this one"

"Will I now?" I raise an eyebrow at her again.

"Mhmm. Strawberry cake and icing. Three tier"

I push my tongue up against the gum of my bottom teeth and laughed. That was it, she got me. I hang my headphones round my neck and kick my feet off the bench, and casually follow a triumphant looking cookery Sensei.

I get to the class a few minutes after Sensei, and open the door. I stand in the doorway for a bit, assessing all the badly dressed catering students dotted about the room. I see her, y'know, _her_, but it can't be her I need to help, she's probably better than she thinks. I'm still assessing the room when Sensei calls my name. I answer with a simple "yeah?" s'more casual than my typical "yes?", and I wander towards Sensei. I end up being stood next to _her_. Then it hit me-

"Your name's Nana too?!"

"But I thought-"

"Sensei was-"

"That's just weird!"

Fancy that? Sensei kept shifting her eyes between us as we were having this realisation forcing out "Y-yes, did you not know that? I called Osaki Nana in to help you Komatsu-San, as you might know she is-"

"Can we not?" I practically shouted at her "That's personal" I look away, and my eyes start darting round the room.

"As you wish. At any rate, I was hoping you might help Komatsu-San gain some skill in this class." Her voice was truthful, but her face was saying "Thank God I don't have to help her this time". That, and learning that Nana sucks in the kitchen; just made me giggle.

"Osaki-San, this isn't funny"

"Actually Sensei, it's hilarious! Isn't Komatsu-San one of the smartest people in this school? And you're telling me that she can't make a simple cake??" I couldn't hold it in any longer, I laughed, properly.

"Oh, you are just loving this aren't you?" She angrily whispered at me, stabbing me in the ribs with her elbow, which is _really_ pointy I must add. Sensei shook her head at us, signalled, half-assed, to the counter where Nana was, and walked off.

"Right Hachiko-" I said lightly, trying to pull myself together and stop laughing.

"I'm sorry, the dog you're on about really isn't in this class. I mean it's disgusting to keep a dog in room where food is prepared, I-"

God she's stupid "I never meant the dog. It's _your _nickname, don't ask me why, kinda reminds me of you." I cut her off, I couldn't let her go on being so idiotic for too long.

She scowled at me. "You're calling me a dog?! Okay, first the dig at me for the lack of cookery skills, now this?! God, that's it! I can't work with you!! SENSEI!! SEN-mm."

I slammed my hand over her mouth and quietly informed her: "Hachi, you gotta calm down." When she looked remotely serene I took my hand off her mouth, and smiled at her, raising an eyebrow. She began brushing off her apron, straightening it out, and asked me "Okay, what do I do first?"

I explained the basic stages of cake making as plainly as I could, but she still went kinda pale and looked like I could've pushed her over with a bit of cotton wool.

"Okay. I can't do this. It's just too hard. And there's too much to remember." She whined at me, dropping her head to look at the floor.

"No-one who is as tense as you are right now ever cooked anything good. Listen, just relax. It'll look good in the end, you'll get this, and I'm here to help you." I said, in an attempt to reassure her. She looked petrified the entire time as I stood behind her, watching her like a proud parent. We had to stop a few times cause she was doing it totally wrong, but other than that, she was alright. She stared as I did the finishing touches and put decorations on it, looking intrigued, I'm hoping, about the cake.

"It's finished" I said, smiling.

"It's . . . It's . . ." She stammered.

Oh God, she doesn't like it "You don't like it?" I asked, totally concerned.

"I... It's...Beautiful. I just... I couldn't find the words I'm so amazed."

"That's the beauty of cooking" I turn around and stand in front of her "Thank you". I felt my cheeks go pink, but I didn't care. She stared at me, nearly through me, no idea why, the girl's nuts.

"You alright Hachiko?"

"Yeah, thank you very much, it's wonderful. I could never have done it." She grinned at me.

"That's why they sent me. Wanna taste it?" I asked through a smile and a chuckle.

"But you just made that! We can't cut it now!!" She screamed at me, horrified.

"To be honest, I like it a lot too; but I wasn't planning on cutting the actual cake." I replied, and in a smooth motion, I hooked a bit of the cream on my finger tip "Taste it"

I raised an eyebrow at her again and smiled. She leant forward and closed her mouth around the cream.

I pulled my finger out of her mouth, her eyes flitted shut and she slammed her hand across her mouth.

"I . . ." She started.

"Don't say anything. That was enough" I giggled lightly to myself. We had one last small conversation, involving me laughing at her again, and I happily left the room, leaving the amazing thing there . . . the cake too.


	5. The one with the Adoration and Artist

**A/N :** Okay so this is the chapter with the switch of style in it. Just me from near the end. *Deep breath* Here goes…

* * *

I'm going to avoid any cookery class I have for the rest of the week. It was hard enough convincing Sensei that even _some_of the work that went into that cake was mine. In the end she didn't grade it at all because she assumed that Nana had done all the work, and when she finally turned around to see it Nana had already left.

I can't believe I wasn't even graded. My life is officially a downward spiral from here on out. I've got in with a bad crowd- well person technically. First no grades, then failed final exams, and who knows where it'll go from there? No Job?!

Nana's right about one thing though, I really do have to calm down. My stress is the reason why I'm currently walking down the corridor towards the music room. I can get some peace there. For me it's like a sanctuary, I can just get lost in whatever piece I'm playing until eventually I don't really feel like I'm in that room anymore. I just focus on the sound and let my thoughts wander...

What is that? I stop to listen, bewildered by the intensity of it as it drifts out of my favourite room. It's so heartfelt and colourful, as it flows unperturbed out of the music room. It's so hard to describe, it's a voice no doubt, but it's like velvet. It envelopes my ears coating them in some unexplainable warmth. How can anything sound like that? I must look really strange, standing in the middle of a corridor, my eyes beginning to shut as I absorb it. The wood of the music room seems to compliment it so well as if the acoustics were made for this voice. I can't seem to move, although I'm trying. I want to walk into the music room and see who is singing but it's impossible, my body won't let me. They sound so sorrowful, but the more I listen to it, the more I hear some form of happiness, as if they've found something new and shiny to be contented about, and I can't help but smile.

I'm shocked out of my reverie by the bell signalling the penultimate lesson. The voice ultimately stops as abruptly as I did and I hear some shuffling on the wooden floor of the music room. I _have_ to know who that is; I'll die if I don't. I drop my bag and books and run for the door, pushing it open with every bit of strength I have, nearly blinding myself as the sun radiates through the huge windows, knocking me backwards onto the hard, mahogany floor.

I looked up to see the last person I expected to find. Nana.

"You alright Hachiko?" She asked, smiling down at me as she reached out and pulled me off the hard floor with ease.

"Mmhm" I nodded back all the while thinking that it couldn't have been her singing. Chances are that the person I heard went out of the back way in the room.

"You sure?" She pushed, "you look...Shocked."

"I'm fine." The smile I wore seemed to convince her. "I have to get to class, "I said while picking up my books and bag, "I'll see you."

I pushed my way through the crowd, but I could still feel her eyes on me. The concern. How could a voice, as stunningly beautiful as that one, come from her? Even though I promised myself I wouldn't judge her, I was.

Never the less by the time the end of the school day came I decided to go against my better judgement, and believe that someone like her could sing like that. And then, like some sort of very coincidental confirmation of my half belief, a sheet on the notice board caught my eye as I was walking out from the main hall way. An audition for the lead singer of a band. I tore the sheet from the board.

I looked about the thoroughfare, hoping to tell Nana about what I'd found, and to hopefully make myself feel better. She's never that hard to find. "Nana!" I shouted. And then I spotted her. She stuck out without her summer uniform on, but she hadn't seen me yet. "Nana!!" I yelled again, running past her taking advantage of her not noticing me...I saw her turn, looking straight ahead at the crowd. "Nanaaaaaaaaa," I whined, masking a giggle. I looked up from my level at her face. It's not often I get to tease her, and it's getting to her! And I know it seems annoying, but I found myself feeling so excited for her at this audition, the energy had to go somewhere!

"Hachi!" She yelled getting more and more annoyed. I saw her turn in small circles, looking straight ahead at the crowd.

Not Quite. I was crouching around her, turning in circles at the same time as her. "Yeah" I replied, still stifling a laugh. "Stay still!" She yelled back, as she continued to look in the wrong place. I popped up quickly from behind her, "I'm by here Nana" I said, giggling. She turned so sharply we ended up nose-to-nose. My shoulders were shaking as I tried to contain a silent laugh, and I shot her a look that said: 'You looked like a complete lunatic just then'

"Yes?" She questioned flatly, raising her dark eyebrows at me, blatantly not amused.

Oh well, it seemed funny to me. For a minute she looked me up and down, and it seemed like she realised that she wasn't wearing the right uniform.

"Ōsaki-San, why aren't you in your summer uniform like Komatsu-San?" She gave the teacher a death glare and I saw him back down instantly. God, sometimes she really is scary.

"You were saying?" She asked apathetically.

Honestly, you try and do a nice thing for someone and they look at you making it obvious that they don't care. Even if she_feigned_ interest, I'd appreciate it. But no, obviously I won't be spared. So I just held the sheet up in front of her face.

"Yes?" She questioned me once more, I really don't think she gets me. I pulled an expression which screamed 'duh.'

Still not understanding she asked me: "Can you sing Hachi-

"It's not for me," I yelled helplessly interrupting her, "it's for you!!"

"I don't sing." She said quickly, clearly in denial.

"You liar!" I shouted at her accusatorily. "I saw you walk out of the music room today! Some part of me **knows** that was you singing!!" I stopped quickly, frightening myself at how sure I actually was despite it all. I really need to stop saying exactly what I'm thinking.

She looked at me, taken aback, as she said slowly: "I can't do it Hachi."

"Why not?" I pouted at her. Pulling the best puppy-dog expression I could. No reply.

I asked again, still attempting to look cute: "Nanaaaaaa? Why not?"

"I . . . My throat kills when I sing" She finally said. "I dunno what happens, but I can't hit the notes"

I paused and questioned her suspiciously: "Your throat hurts?" As soon as she looked at me weakly I realised she was being honest. And then it clicked. I shouted looking terrified, "Oh my God, Nana! You've got dysphonia?! Why didn't you tell me before?!" It really couldn't have been her singing with a problem like that then...Suddenly I felt overcome, a mix of pity and disappointment churning in my stomach. I locked my arms around her tightly, sobbing. No. I believe in her. She could still do it. "It's okay Nana, I know it's hard to cope with, but you can do it," I choked out through my tears, "I'll be here for you, I promise!"

Eventually I managed to say: "It's not _that_ bad though right? Your condition I mean . . ."

"It's pretty bad." She mumbled, seeming affected. "It makes me sound REALLY . . . kinda . . . husky"

And then I let go of her, looking at her in adoration. "But that's not bad! Husky can be good! Oh please Nana, audition pleeeeeease? I begged her. "I know you can do it! I'd love to hear you sing! " I said, pouting at her. That did it.

* * *

"Nana!" Oh god, what's she screaming about now? She's probably gonna start crying on my shoulder about some test gone wrong or something, and I'm not in the mood for it . . . Not that I ever am.

"Nana!!!" She screams again, she sounds like she's getting closer, nearly right up the back of me, unless she's just learnt how to scream loud, like that day on the promenade. Luckily, she doesn't squeak anymore, cause that would be _really_ embarrassing. I dig my boot into the corridor floor, and turn myself around to see . . . absolutely nothing. Well, not nothing, just no Hachikō. There's all the other irritating people milling about to classes and stuff, but I can't see her. Where the hell did she go?

"Nanaa" Okay, that one sounded irritated. I turn back around to . . . oh bloody hell.

"Hachi!" I scream, getting a little annoyed at the fact she can't seem to stay still.

"Yeah" She replies, plainly.

"Stay still!" I shout, while I start turning around, in a pathetic little circle, looking like some nutcase searching for the puppy that's gone and got itself lost again.

"I'm by here Nana" A sniggering Hachikō manages to force out. I turn to where the sound came from, and end up being practically nose-to-nose to her. She's looking at me, and her mouth's shut, but her chest is moving which means, she's still laughing. I sigh shortly but heavily, and look at her disapprovingly.

"Yes?" I question, raising my eyebrows. My mouth drops open a little, she looks different. Summer uniform? Should I be in mine? Like anyone really cares anyway.

"Ōsaki-San, why aren't you in your summer uniform like Komatsu-San?" I shoot a 'Do I really look like I care?' look at Sensei, his lips began to quiver, and he shuffled off towards the toilet. I look back towards Hachikō.

"You were saying?" I ask monotonously. She pulls her usual face that tells me that she knows I don't care, and 'replies' by holding a sheet of paper up in my face. It was so close that I couldn't focus on all of it, and only read three words. Audition, band, singer.

"Yes?" I question again, not quite understanding her point. She pulls her 'duh' face, which makes me ask: "Can you sing Hachi-

"It's not for me, it's for you!!"

"I don't sing" I said quickly, a little denial creeping in.

"You liar!" She yelled "I saw you walk out of the music room today! Some part of me **knows** that was you singing!!

I looked at her, stunned. Firstly, since when was she so sure of herself for anything about me? Secondly, why the hell was she listening anyway? And thirdly, there isn't really a thirdly, I just don't wanna do it, which means that I've gotta come up with the best excuse I've ever pulled in my life so she'll believe I can't do it.

"I can't do it Hachi." Buying time, I accentuate every word, clearly and precisely.

"Why not?" She whines at me, luckily rather slowly too. I'm racking my brain for even something remotely sane to use an excuse, but I keep coming up with utter rubbish. 'My mom was a singer and she was shot on stage' or 'I'm my father's love child from an affair he had with a singer'? . . . Like I said, utter rubbish.

"Nanaaaaaa? Why not?" She whines at me again. This is it, the point of no return, this excuse is crap, but she should believe it, she's naive and a ditz, believe it damn you!

"I . . . My throat kills when I sing" I spill out. "I dunno what happens, but I can't hit the notes"

"Your throat hurts?" She raises an eyebrow at me. I nod weakly, attempting to look sad at my fake diagnosis. "Oh my God, Nana! You've got dysphonia?! Why didn't you tell me before?!" What the hell is dysphonia?! And at my total astonishment, she bursts into a fountain of tears, and thrusts me, with my consent or not, into the tightest hug I've ever experienced. I just stand there, my eyes nearly popping out, while she sobs into my shoulder and her tears run down the leather on the arm of my jacket.

Not trying to ruin a 'beautiful' moment, but I bet this looks totally weird to everyone walking past us. I'm holding my hands up by my shoulders, not quite sure what to do with them. I don't really wanna hug her, that'd just be weird, especially as she's meant to be comforting me not the other way round. Through her intense crying I hear her quietly talking "It's okay Nana, I know it's hard to cope with, but you can do it. *Sob* I'll be here for you *Sob sob* I promise! *Sob sob sob*"

She _kept_ crying. It was actually really scary, cause I had no idea what to do. I felt, so lost, things flooding through my head. I shouldn't have said something so serious, it was wrong, but I just don't wanna do it, and she annoys the hell out of me when she starts whining about stuff and a simple, I don't wanna do it, just wouldn't work.

"It's not _that_ bad though right? Your condition I mean . . ." She actually managed to say that, without all the sobs and stuff. But how the hell am I meant to answer this? It's gonna be a lie, that, is obvious, but how far should I go? How can I lie about something I've never even heard of! I didn't know there was a technical name for it! Let alone be an actual condition! I mean, what the hell?! So, I stick with being basic. Her social stupidity should be able to cope with this.

"It's pretty bad" I mumble. I'm not gonna lie, I'll just describe my voice in a different kind of way. "It makes me sound REALLY . . . kinda . . . husky" I blew it. She let go of me a little, pulled her face away from my shoulder and looked up at me. Her eyes were all lit up and sparkling. It was like, totally OTT, but a really pretty sight...Anyway, I'm screwed from here on out.

"But that's not bad! Husky can be good! Oh please Nana, audition pleeeeeease? I know you can do it! I'd love to hear you sing!"

* * *

As soon as she finished the first verse I even though she'd made me wait outside, I crept into the back of the gym, making sure to sit behind someone tall. Honestly – I couldn't resist. It was incredible. She was right, her voice was husky, but it was also original and distinctive. It was unlike anything else I'd ever heard:

"_Kakinarase sonzai wo,__ Strum the tune of your existence, __  
Koko ni iru to,__ And sing that you're here, __  
Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru,__ A new journey is beginning now._

_Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo,__ Each of the ever changing seasons__  
Ikinuku tabi ni bokura,__ We live through, __  
Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo,__Gives us wisdom and strength, __  
Nagareteku jikan no naka ni,__ But when it comes to the love we left behind, __  
Okizari ni shita omoi wo,__In the flow of time, __  
Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita.__We've even forgotten how to forget about it."_

The same feeling came over me, that feeling of being wrapped in ... almost like a blanket of sound. I know that seems crazy, but it was the most comforting thing, and at the same time it was intense...I felt almost light headed, but so safe. I watched her, eyes closed, She had totally gone by then. I'd have staked my life on it that in that moment in her head she wasn't in the gym at all. She was in some place amazing.

I forced myself out of the day-dream that the sound was causing me to drift into, and glanced across at her only competition from what I remember hearing. The angelic looking pink-haired girl sang really well... And then I thought twice. No. She was nothing compared to Nana in my eyes. And this time I'm certain. This time I **know** it to be true...

....With all my heart.

* * *

She pulled a puppy-dog face at me then, and the next thing I knew, I'd agreed, and was standing in the gym hall along with a mass of other people with guitars and stuff. As long as she kept her promise to me and stayed outside like a good puppy, I'd be fine – I think.

Backed up by the wall, was a rather large stage, equipped with a drum kit, bass guitar, lead guitar, and a mic stand, of which being the only thing that had actually been touched, and I didn't know where the rest of the band were, but I didn't really care. I'd made Hachi wait outside, I didn't wanna do this in the first place, let alone have her watch _and_ hear, so I told her to go somewhere else. I was getting paranoid though, cause there were four doors into the gym which she could peer into.

I wrote my name on a piece of paper that everyone else seemed to be signing, and took a seat. I sat there for about half an hour, enduring all the crap that got up to sing. But then, someone with talent got up. She looked insane, like she was trying so hard to look pretty. Y'know, the usual, long wavy pink hair, long socks with bows at the top, cute little shoes, it kinda made me sick. But anyway, she sounded amazing, not sure if she would fit a rock band, but she sounded good. It was like a tropical paradise for my ears, which I swear were bleeding by now. I don't know what she sang, but it didn't matter, every person in the hall was jealous of her, and when she finished there was this really dull clapping, cause they're all thinking "you bitch".

"Ōsaki Nana?" Some blonde guy, with way too much energy called out. I sighed, rolled my eyes, let my shoulders flop down a bit, slammed my hands on my chair and got up. I could hear loads of murmuring, which I casually ignored, as my reputation precedes me. I slowly walk to the stage and to the mic. I give it a couple of taps and step back a little to catch my breath. I sang the first song that came to my head:

"_Kakinarase sonzai wo,__ Strum the tune of your existence, __  
Koko ni iru to,__ And sing that you're here, __  
Arata na tabi ga ima hajimaru,__ A new journey is beginning now._

_Kawariyuku kisetsu no naka wo,__ Each of the ever changing seasons__  
Ikinuku tabi ni bokura,__ We live through, __  
Chie to tsuyosa wo te ni ireta kedo,__Gives us wisdom and strength, __  
Nagareteku jikan no naka ni,__ But when it comes to the love we left behind, __  
Okizari ni shita omoi wo,__In the flow of time, __  
Wasureta koto sura wasurete ita.__We've even forgotten how to forget about it."_

It was amazing. I just sang, that's all I was doing, singing, but . . . I felt so alive. Adrenaline rippled through my veins, my skin tingled all over my body, and I forgot where I was and who was there. My eyes shut automatically and gripped the mic like it was life or death. My voice cracked in a few places, but I haven't used it for months, not properly, not like this…

When I opened my eyes on finishing, it felt like waking up. As if at first on looking at the gym it was in soft focus and the details slowly drifted into my line of sight. The first detail was the people in front judging me, particularly the one in the centre. He had extremely pale skin, with piercing blue eyes and a heavy set jaw. His long jet black hair made him look almost gothic in contrast to the icy complexion. His eyes tightened slightly as he rested a pencil on his bottom lip. The look made me shiver, it was so cold - but I couldn't look away, and I felt myself shift my weight from foot to foot in my boots.

I waited for some sort of recognition for what seemed like an eternity.

Nothing.

He gestured half –heartedly at the door with a blunt "next."

I shrugged and snorted at him.

I stormed towards the back of the now empty gym, stopping In my tracks when I heard a small squeak noise. I looked under the chairs to find my suspicions proved right. Only she could squeak like that. I started on the innocent face below me: "You promised!" I yelled at the smaller figure hidden under the seats, "you promised to stay outside! I trusted you I –

And then she did something that surprised me.

She pulled herself up and threw her arms around me. I could feel her shaking against me, she was crying. Again. I sighed exasperatedly, not caring that she felt it or heard me as she clutched me. And then there was something that puzzled me. She started laughing. They weren't sad tears at all, just that she seemed overwhelmed… I heard her through the material of my jacket, a muffled "I loved it" and something else I couldn't quite make out through laughter and sobs. I gotta say, it seems as good a time as any to admit that in than instant I was glad that she was there, but I couldn't bring myself to say it, instead I just hugged her too and said: "Thank you, Hachiko."

She let go of me after a while, dashing the tears away from her eyes. "so what did they say?" She asked, beaming expectantly up at me.

"Actually" I started agitatedly, "the guy said nothing he just said 'next' and I went."

I watched her pout, and waited. To be honest I don't know why her opinion was important all of a sudden, I mean really it made no sense. I didn't really want to believe it was important, I learned from a really young age that I could only trust my own opinions of myself.

"well that's not fair, you were so much better than the pink-haired girl I think." She grinned back at me with one of her cute smiles.

"Yeah, thanks Hachi," I said smiling uneasily back at her.

Apparently it was that simple. I was "better."

Problem solved then I thought, lighting up a cigarette as I walked away from her.

* * *

I heard something said from a guy with very long dark hair, but I couldn't make out what exactly. That was it, she'd finished. And then heard something that wasn't good. The heavy-footed footsteps of someone wearing boots. Shit. I squeaked and dived under the seat, although there wasn't much point, given that almost everyone had gone. I could practically _feel _the anger radiating from her and prepared for the onslaught as she stared down at me:

"You promised!" She yelled, "you promised to stay outside! I trusted you I –

I didn't know what to do, she seemed so hurt I didn't mean to do that to her, and then I realised that there was only one thing I could do. I pulled myself quickly off of the floor and hugged her. Really it was the quickest thing I could do to explain what I felt. Adoration. And then I felt myself starting to cry. I couldn't even help it, I was completely overwhelmed by the sound of her voice. It was just so beautiful to me. There were just so many things I wanted to say but all I could manage was "I loved it." And that "this could really take you places" but I don't think she heard me through my sobs. And then I felt her holding me. And right there, through a combination of adoration, sadness and surprise I felt as if I would collapse.

Recovering, I asked: "So what did they say?"

She stared back at me clearly uneasy and said: "Actually the guy said nothing he just said 'next' and I went."

In that instant I felt my stomach knot itself up. "Well that's not fair, you were so much better than the pink-hair girl I reckon." That was the truth, she was better.

"Yeah thanks Hachi," she said as I watched her walk away.

Please believe me.

* * *

**Reviews would be comforting for this one, letting me know what you think of the style change would be great ^_^ xx**


	6. The one with the Secrets and Suffering

**A/N:** Apologies for the long absence, uni has been so hectic and I just haven't found the time to write! Thank you to all those people who've read and reviewed and for putting up with my lack of updates _ This is the first fight scene I have ever written, I hope it's not too bad – please review and let me know :)

Enjoy x x x

I couldn't find her at the quad the next morning, which was a shame because I finally found the words to express what I felt yesterday after Nana's audition, as opposed to just an "I loved it." Her talent got me thinking about misconceptions of people. To everyone here Nana was a nobody, and the saddest thing was, is that deep down, she knew they felt that way. And persuading people by words about what kind of person she is really isn't her style. But if she sings loud enough… She will be heard.

My optimism slowly faded as I caught side of what was on the notice board as I passed it. "Lead singer for TRAPNEST found." Just above the words, I now recognised the girl with pink hair to be Reira Serizawa. She was the most popular girl in school, loved by everyone. But she'd just lost one fan.

I stormed furiously into the toilets, and stared back at the angry face in the mirror. I brought out my make-up bag and began to dab irritably at my face with the powder puff, my stomach twisting myself into knots as I debated over how to tell Nana of Reira's victory… Maybe she already knew.

I reached down for the mascara as I heard a loud bang and a series of quiet giggles. I jumped out of my own thoughts, apparently I wasn't the only one here. I looked over to the door. Nothing. I continued to put my mascara on, and as I focused into the mirror rather than on my eyes I noticed something. There were two pairs of shoes in the toilet stall behind me. Oh.

I left the toilet as quickly and quietly as possible, seeing as that voyeurism really wasn't one of my favourite past times. Although the shoes that the girl was wearing were really cute, and even on a bad day I wasn't one to pass on a good pair of shoes, so I waited just outside the toilet door. After a while I decided that no pair of shoes were worth that amount of time - they were obviously busy - even if they were really cute red ballet pumps with little white bows on. Damn it.

I sighed heavily and pushed myself out of the leaning position against the wall, and began to make my way through the crowd, as I began to worry about Nana once more. As if she could hear my thoughts a familiar voice spoke from behind me:

"Good morning, Hachiko."

Oh thank God.

"Hey," I replied turning round to face her, smiling.

"Listen I just wanted to say-

"No wait," Nana started, interrupting me hastily "You were obviously genuinely impressed with me yesterday and I didn't believe that you believed in me… So I'm… I'm…"

I waited anxiously.

"I'm sorry." She continued, "It's just difficult for me to, y'know…

"For you to trust people, I know" I said, softly finishing her sentence for her. She nodded back mutedly at me making her seem all the more endearing to me. Looking into those dark eyes, I realised just for that second she put up no fronts or walls. So, in that moment I would like to think I knew who she was, if I could be so arrogant as to claim that.

During the walk to class she said nothing, taking big strides as is her habit, I had a job to keep up. We reached chemistry class, her still saying nothing and me plagued by the two people who were now sat in front of us.

It was the girl I could now recognise as Reira and the dark-haired guy who had judged Nana at the audition. Now every girl has instincts. I just didn't want to listen to mine. Despite this, agonizingly slowly I took a pen out of my pencil case, staring at it searchingly between thumb and index finger for a moment, and cringing dropped it on the floor.

I got off the lab stool and bent under the desk. I saw the same shoes on Reira's feet as the girl's in the toilets. I cast my glance upward and my heart sank as I watched Reira's hand gracefully tracing patterns on the dark-haired guy's thigh. It clicked as to why Nana hadn't won the competition. Sometimes life really isn't fair.

I pulled myself back on to the seat from my crouching position, checked myself and attempted to wear the most nonchalant expression that I could muster. I then looked across towards Nana. She was staring out of the window on the opposite side of the classroom. Honestly, it was to check if she was hurt, a stupid defence filled with good intention, but then, she had seen nothing.

By the end of the class I had decided to deal with this guy myself. I didn't want this hurting Nana, and at any rate she looked like the type of person who had seen a lot in her life. She didn't need him adding to it.

Not to my surprise Nana was the first one packing up her stuff. To my surprise however I fed her a good lie: "I'll catch up with you later, I just have to hand in this paper, y'know for extra credit," I said smiling up at the pale face above me.

"Alright."

That was easy.

* * *

I never realised I had a conscience until I met Hachiko. I never worried about anybody else's wellbeing except my own. But yesterday she honestly believed in me, and I threw it back in her face. I walked in late this morning, totally missing my first class, but I was glad to see her through the crowd in the hallway, and running, caught up with her.

"Good morning, Hachiko."

"Hey" she said turning around to face me, flashing one of her trademark cute smiles.

"Listen I just wanted to say – she began, but I couldn't stand it. I wouldn't let her take the blame for something that was my fault again, she's always too nice to me.

"No wait, you were obviously genuinely impressed with me yesterday and I didn't believe that you believed in me… So I'm…I'm…" Okay so I started off well, but somehow around her I always manage to screw up. In the end all I could manage was: "I'm sorry. It's just difficult for me to, y'know…"

"For you to trust people," She finished gently. I gotta hand it to her, she gets me, and that surprises me. Still, I really can't stand how inadequate she makes me feel at expressing emotions and I feel guilty about it.

Even when we got to class, the thought of a small explanation about the arrogance I seemed to be portraying was too big for me to handle. Just the idea of it made my throat feel as if it was about to close up. I hate this. The fact that I can never get close to people. It plagues me. She's so decent and so nice and caring to the extreme. Usually when I'm around people I have no problem in telling them exactly what I think of them if I don't like them. But with Hachi it's like the truth proves that I care, and I'm scared to do it, because it's much harder to do than just insult someone with honesty.

All the compliments that I could come out with at this moment seems worthless. They don't come close to her good nature. And all this, flowing through my head as I sat staring out the window in chem class. This is a deep morning for me. There was one recurring thought throughout it all though, and that is… I don't even know why she bothers with me, I'm a lost cause anyway. By the end of class I couldn't stand it any longer. I needed some fresh air. And a cigarette. Honestly I wasn't surprised at when she said:

"I'll catch up with you later, I just have to hand in this paper, y'know for extra credit."

"Alright." I surrendered. God… It hurts so much, I didn't even know it could hurt this much. I felt my stomach twist itself into knots. I tried to tell myself that this was Hachiko, she did like to study, and that probably was the truth. But in the back of my mind, creeping in, I knew that she obviously didn't want to hang out with me anymore so she used the paper as an excuse. The thought never left me for the rest of the day.

Maybe this means I do care about her… If only I could prove it.

* * *

I felt a pang of guilt as I followed her out of the room with my eyes. She was totally unaware of the misjudgement of her talent. But no.. I shook it off. I know what I have to do, I thought to myself as I looked forward to the two people in front of me.

I followed them out with the rest of the crowd. Luckily, she had to leave his side, most likely because of another class. She kissed him on the cheek chastely through the sea of people. I never knew it was possible to feel this sick. "Bye, Takumi." She called back to him sweetly over the din of voices.

At least I got the name. Better to start civil.

I was relieved to find that he made his way outside. Space for thinking… And to run away.

I watched him as he leant up against the wall near the main double doors. He pulled out a packet of Gitanes from his jacket pocket, tipping his head back smoothly and catching a cigarette neatly between his teeth. He took a long drag, tucking the dark strands of hair behind a pierced ear. He looked beautiful through sheer aloofness and arrogance – a bit like someone else in my life. My musing over him caused me to stop in my tracks, that and fear.

But… To defend someone in your life who is important to you, even at the threat of your own wellbeing, was as noble cause as any. You deserve that much, Nana. It was this thought that caused me to move again.

"Takumi," I called, walking towards him. When I reached him I met his gaze as best I could.

A n inquisitive eyebrow was raised above dark glasses.

"I'm Komatsu Nana, I was listening to my friend Osaki Nana when you judged her in the auditions yesterday."

"And?" He questioned in a detached voice that was so disinterested , but low and like velvet. He had already turned his back on me.

"Well… I think she sang well… Better than Reira-San." I flinched as I saw his back tighten. I stepped backwards a few paces and met the wall.

He turned to face me, stepping closer towards me.

"Well, Komatsu –san, can you sing?" He interrogated once more, in a voice that was no more than a hushed whisper but so threatening.

"Well, I – I…" Growing more and more frightened by the second.

"Hmm?" He pushed.

"No… I can't but –

"So how would you know?" He asked interrupting me sharply, spitting the words out.

He leant over me, pressing one hand firmly against the brickwork just above my head.

Okay. No more hiding.

"I saw you and Reira-san in the toilets together, and what I am saying is that I think that your relationship with her has clouded your judgement of the audition."

I heard his hand on the wall clench into a fist. A horrible scraping sound. His other free hand threw the cigarette he was smoking to the ground, I jumped as he stamped the butt of the cigarette out on the hard concrete.

"Listen I understand. You are jealous, I mean she is the most popular girl in school. Everyone loves her."

That's it.

"Well, not everyone." I retorted, glaring up at the angular face above me.

In the next instant I heard his hand move from above me as he seized my hair roughly. I cried out in pain. "No! Please! I'm just trying to protect my friend you know it was the wrong choice!"

I watched him take his glasses off, revealing piercing blue eyes that you could drown in. No, not drown… Asphyxiate. He tucked the item into his jacket pocket without breaking eye contact. He was determined to suffocate me. After several seconds I couldn't bear it any longer. I looked away.

Be brave.

"If y-you were judging it on a singing competition not who you were going out with, it would've been fair." I said, feeling myself start to shake.

He tugged on my hair again, harder this time, forcing me to meet his gaze. I sucked in air through my teeth sharply, shutting my eyes tight as I felt tears beginning to run down my cheeks.

"Careful Komatsu-san. I can hurt you far more than this… But my my, you are so beautiful when you cry. I might just consider going out with you instead of Reira."

I felt him come closer, and I shivered as his mouth touched the pulse point in my neck. "Hmm," he hummed into my skin, and I felt his lips curl into a smile. He could feel my heart pounding, how frightened I was of him.

"P-please," I attempted weakly, "Don't… Don't.. do this," I forced the words out of me, my breathing becoming erratic.

His hand moved from my hair and dextrously slipped under my shirt, the coldness of his hand tracing icy patterns into my ribs that burned into my side.

I opened my eyes sharply, he was looking right at me. "Don't do what?" He asked softly yet threateningly as I felt his hand move upward, shutting my eyes once more, preparing for the inevitable.

_Time for a prayer… God, please help me._

Seconds passed like eternities. There was nothing I could do…

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Apparently He was listening.

My eyes shot open at the sound of the familiar voice, as Takumi was tugged sharply away from me by Nana. I watched as she stepped back from him, steadying her footing. They stood at equal distances apart, staring one another out.

Nana broke the momentary silence after Takumi offered no explanation: "What were you doing with her?" She screamed, livid.

"Nothing, she asked for it." Was the cool response.

"Why you- Nana started walking towards him

I ran forward, "No wait! Stop this!" I pleaded as I grabbed the lapel of her leather jacket, acting as the buffer between them both.

She took me gently by the shoulders, and as she did so bet down to look right into my eyes. "Hachiko… Please, you gotta let me do this…"

"But why?" I asked tearing up as I looked at her.

"Can we talk about it later?" She asked softly.

"But why I

"If you're my friend, you'll let me protect you." She interrupted gently, running her hand through my hair as she searched my face.

And with that, I let her go.

I cringed as Takumi landed the first blow, and Nana fell hard on her side, hitting the concrete, wiping the blood from her lip with the back of her hand as she pushed herself off the floor.

She lunged at him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to her level with one hand, as she struck him in the nose with the palm of her other hand.

He yelled out in pain, and I watched as he tore his dark glasses from his face, pressing his thumb and forefinger to each of his tear ducts as they streamed. His other free hand clutched his nose in a feeble attempt to stop the blood. I watched the red liquid drip to the ground near where his glasses had landed.

I found it dignified, in a way, to see Nana stepping back to wait for him to recover from the hit. I wonder if he would do the same for her?

He straightened up and glared furiously, and then walked towards her. Takumi reached sharply for Nana's lapel of her jacket. Her forearm came across to block off the outstretched hand, and I flinched at the collision.

Visibly angry at the failure, Takumi stamped hard on Nana's foot to throw her off. My stomach wrenched as I saw her knees buckle and her arm drop. She'd left herself open. In one swift movement, I watched in horror as Takumi lifted Nana completely off the floor and slammed her into the wall. She arched her back in pain, defenceless.

I had to look away as he took advantage of this, and hit her hard across the side of her face. I shut my eyes tightly as she screamed.

When I found the courage to watch again I saw that she had slid to the concrete, onto all fours. He stood over her, breathing heavily, utterly enraged, his hands tightening into fists.

"You're the one who auditioned!" He yelled. "You tried to go up against Reira! The fact that you even _think_ that you had a chance against her is completely absurd! She is perfect! You… You are a nobody."

I waited for her to rise. Nothing.

_Please God, don't let him hit her when she's down._

He wasn't listening this time.

Takumi walked a few paces and stood by her side, kicking her sharply in the ribs.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

I couldn't stand it any longer, I ran into the space between them both, pushing Takumi away:

"Stop it, she's in so much pain, just stop, I'm begging you please!"

He sneered, gesturing half heartedly over my shoulder. "You're right she's practically dead anyway."

I looked behind me to see a weak figure lying on the ground. Instantly I turned around to help her, but stopped. I looked around to find Takumi already walking away. I caught up with him and passively tapped him on the shoulder:

"Takumi?"

As soon as he turned around to face me in response, I brought my knee up sharply, hitting him in the crotch with as much force as I could possibly gather.

I looked down on him darkly as he fell to his knees, the colour draining out of his face instantaneously. He clapped his hand to his mouth retching as tears streamed from his eyes.

**_A l l ' s F a i r I n L o v e a n d W a r. . . B u t T h i s . . . I s R e v o l u t i o n_**

I waited until he finally got his feet: "Careful Takumi-san. I can hurt you far more than this… But my my, you are so beautiful when you cry."

He said nothing, and I watched as he walked away.

The second he was out of sight, I ran back to Nana's side, dropping to my knees quickly.

"I'm fine Hachiko," she said weakly on seeing me, her voice breaking. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Where are you hurt?" I asked more calmly, fighting tears.

I don't know why I even bothered to ask the question, she was only going to deny she was in pain, and all for the sake of being brave.

"I'm fine I-

I tucked my hand in her jacket and touched her side gently, silencing her. I pulled my hand out quickly as it felt damp. My eyes widened, and the tears finally fell as I watched the blood run down my hand.

"You're bleeding," I said weakly, choking on the build-up of tears in my throat.

"Ah yeah, that," Nana said trying to smile.

"Can I lift your shirt? I need to see it." Surprising myself at how calm I sounded on the outside. She nodded back at me. I cast my hand over her stomach and curled my fingers around her top, gently rolling the material back. I've never been so terrified in all my life. He'd kicked her so hard that she'd broken a rib. And not only that it had cracked in such a way that it had pierced the skin externally. I clapped my hand over my mouth, fighting the catastrophic onslaught of sickness that ensued. A muffled "Christ" escaped my lips as I shut my eyes and allowed more tears to fall.

"Hey s'okay," Nana began, looking as if she was about to sit up.

"No, for God's sake … Don't move I'm begging you," I whispered desperately, my voice starting to leave me as tears kept running.

"God this hurts…" She said wincing at me.

I moved up to look at her at face level. Speechless.

"I can't… I can't breathe… Hachiko..."

I slipped my hand under her head gently supporting it, and with my other free hand stroked her hair delicately. My heart broke as I watched the last of the colour drain out of her already pale face. I wanted to hold her, but I couldn't because it would only hurt her more.

"Please… Breath… Stay with me." I said, forcing the words out past my tears through gritted teeth.

I watched her eyelids close.

In that moment a great sense of purpose washed over me. It overrode everything. She had to live, that was all I knew.

* * *

It took a long drag of yet another cigarette as I trudged around the school grounds. It's such an enclosed space. With all its wire fences, and walls. It doesn't matter anyway, come graduation I will be as free as a bird.

It took me a while until I forced my way back to the main entrance. I squinted across the quad and could vaguely make out two figures, I began to walk more quickly at the sight of auburn hair. Fate has a funny way of dealing our cards. Today I was the defender. On seeing that it was Hachiko, my walk broke into a run.

"Hey! Get away from her!"

I tugged him away as sharply as I could, perhaps it was an overuse of strength, but it was out of fearing the worst for her. I stepped back into free space, balancing myself out as I felt my body relax, knowing the pressure was off of her.

I glared at him and waited. Nothing. In the back of my mind my instinct knew what he was about to do, just the thought of it made my skin crawl, and I felt a shiver shoot done my spine on the disgusting mental image that crossed before my mind's eye.

Livid from waiting far too long for an explanation that should have passed through his lips instantaneously, I yelled: What were you doing with her?"

"Nothing, she asked for it." The pale arrogant face spoke. And it angered me.

"Why you- I started, the anger inside me now dictating my body movements. A part of me aching to beat him until he couldn't speak.

"No wait! Stop this!" Hachiko pleaded as she grabbed the lapel of my jacket, acting as the buffer between us.

I took her gently by the shoulders, and bent down to look directly at her. "Hachiko… Please, you gotta let me do this…"

"But why?" She pleaded softly, almost breaking my resolve.

"Can we talk about it later?" I asked as calmly as possible, realising that my mind was now only focused on hurting him.

"But why I

"If you're my friend, you'll let me protect you." I interrupted gently, running my hand through her hair as I searched her face.

I have to do this. I have to succeed. I don't know whether it was the adrenaline or whether it was a sign of fate – although I don't believe in anything- but in that moment I knew. I knew she was worth protecting. In my eyes she was worth something to me.

With that thought in mind I stepped forward. He landed the first hit, knocking me flat on the concrete. A dull ache spread through my body and as I dragged myself up from the ground wiping blood away from my lip on realising it had split as he hit me. I threw myself at him recklessly, grabbing him forcefully by his jacket as I slammed the bottom of my palm into my nose utterly satisfied on hearing him cry out in pain. As he backed off I watched the blood stream from his nose and spatter on the concrete.

I don't know why as soon as he was off guard, I didn't go all out and thrash him to a pulp. Maybe I was too overwhelmed by the fact that I had caused damage to someone who was at least twice my size.

It seemed like I waited an eternity for the next attack. He stepped quickly toward me and I blocked the outstretched arm that reached for my jacket. The next thing I knew, a sharp pain shot through my foot and I was lifted off the floor as one of his hands clutched around my throat. My back hit the nearest wall hard, but I refused to yell as I suppressed the sound, arching my back. The pain came in waves and I wasn't left long to get over the assault as he hit me again on the side of my face with the other hand. My vision blurred from lack of air and a strangled scream escaped my lips, that in itself was a failure for me.

He finally let me drop and I landed on all fours, coughing and gasping for air I collapsed.

"You're the one who auditioned!" He yelled. "You tried to go up against Reira! The fact that you even _think_ that you had a chance against her is completely absurd! She is perfect! You… You are a nobody."

Takumi Ichinose. The arrogant dick who's dating the girl who sang better than me… That's why Hachi was here, she was on my side … She thought I was better at the auditions…

My thoughts were abruptly stopped as I was kicked in the side. Each time he seems to hit me harder than the last, my breathing becoming heavier and more irregular by the second.

Vaguely I heard Hachiko's voice, but it seemed very far away although I knew how close she must've been to get him to back away from me.

"Stop it, she's in so much pain, just stop, I'm… The words got quieter and quieter, until I realised I couldn't hear her anymore.

I must've blanked out because when I came to I saw Hachiko staring down at me, not being able to remember how she got there. The second thing that my body woke up to was a constant stabbing pain in my side.

"I'm fine Hachiko,"

Where are you hurt?" She persisted, as I noticed the tears building up in her eyes. There was nothing more I wanted to do than hold her in that second, and tell her that I'd be okay. The best lies are those that keep your friends safe.

"I'm fine I-

I was silenced as she slipped her hand into my jacket. Thinking how warm her hand was against my frozen skin… The temporary warmth wasn't enough to stop the onslaught of cold that was spreading through my body. Right now I feel like I'm dying…

"You're bleeding," Her voice was becoming more and more muffled…

"Ah yeah, that," I said trying to smile.

"Can I lift your shirt? I need to see it." I agreed, hardly hearing her. Part of me didn't want to see the look on her face, I didn't want to see her hurt as well. The fact that somebody like her had even taken an interest in my well-being overwhelmed me. It was too much to look at the heartbreaking face above me. I couldn't stand it.

"Hey s'okay," I said, trying with everything I had to sit up.

"No, for God's sake … Don't move I'm begging you," Maybe then from the look on her face, a part of me admitted that this was bad.

"God this hurts…"I said wincing at her.

On seeing her directly above me, I realised how much everything around me including her was blurry. I gasped for air, but it made no difference. Almost as if it was escaping me completely.

"I can't… I can't breathe… Hachiko..."

"Please… Breath… Stay with…

Everything went black.


End file.
